Another City of bones
by Bright Sparkling light
Summary: A gifted girl dies by accident but the gods and goddesses of life and death allows her to live another life in her Favourite book.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:Death: **

"Another reason I hate my (foster) mum," Ivory muttered as she picked up empty beer bottles littered around her mums small bedroom while she lay in bed in a drunken slumber, Ivory groaned when she saw her step fathers car pull up. Hurriedly she ran across the now clean hall to the kitchen recycling bags depositing everything into the right ones, Ivory grimaced as she remembered the glass pieces in her already healed foot before taking out the pocket knife she had hid for times like this from the minuscule hole between the fridge and oven. As the door opened Ivory slipped into her cold cupboard room and collapsed onto the mattress. Carefully she carved a circle in the heel of my foot before pulling the tweezers out from the medical kit, Ivory kept in the small chest of drawers, she pulled four pieces of glass from her feet. Knowing her feet wouldn't heal until it'd been three days,after stitching she bandaged her foot. Unknown to her tears Ivory didn't realise she was crying until a tear touched her tongue she sniffed wiping her nose with a floral smelling handkerchief before Ivory climbed into bed and smiled slightly because school was tomorrow. A storm had started outside when she was crying a storm had brewed up and Ivory had a good view from her small cupboard window as she smiled it stopped to a drizzle and the clouds parted to let the sun past.

" Wake up you fat bitch,we want break feast" her mother thundered from outside of the closed cupboard.

Sighing, she got up and begin my many tasks she had to do before she could have breakfast, she made her mother (Maurice) and father (Nathaniel) breakfast then she washed up, set her mother a bath after she made sure the house was tidy finally because Ivory was a vegetarian she made some peanut butter and jam sandwiches to take on the walk and to school. Ivory pulled on a set of extra baggy leggings and a black polo top,she met her best friend Delilah at the top of the road she was listening to the city of bones and passed Ivory a headphone set " No thanks I prefer to read the book," Ivory told and she sighed .We were near school and she put on her high-school senior tie and Ivory struggled to put on her tie but Delilah had already gone in. she didn't notice she was walking the wrong way and walked right off a cliff and plunged down into the cold icy depths of the atlantic ocean.

Ivory struggled to breathe she felt as if her soul was being taken from my body she held it tight but finally Ivory couldn't keep her eyes open.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: No p.o.v**

As soon as her eyes opened Ivory smiled thinking she was still alive but then Ivory saw the Goddess and God of life and the Goddess and God of death all looking down at her expectedly

" Oh, you're awake, do you feel alright? of course you feel alright," the goddess of death and her twin the goddess of life asked then answered there questions at the same time.

" Am I dead?"Ivory asked, the gods of life and death looked at each other as if they were silently choosing what they were going to say.

" No you're in limbo because it wasn't your time to die yet, you've got a couple of thousands of years left," death said airily.

"You have a choice of who you want to be as there are three people that need help and you'll have a special power to help them, the goddess of elements died recently because she didn't have the will to live anymore so the new goddess of elements will be you because she was your real mother but you were taken when you were little and have been receiving power ever since, it is the reason your step mother disliked you because she was denied the power will you accept it?" the question hung in the air, she pretended to think then nodded.

"Brilliant! your choices are the mortal instruments series as Magnus Banes best friend , an avenger as tony Starks daughter or a female harry potter," the god of life took over and Ivory held up the number 1 card out of the three cards that appeared in front of me because she couldn't find any words.

" Okay then you shall not remember us and you should have thoughts and memories like clary,

but you shall have the mortal instruments series in a postal box sent by Magnus Bane who we have entrusted with this information

When you wake up you will be the same age as Clary is oh and you will have a blind mother that used to be a shadow hunter." With that the scene and gods faded away .


	3. Pandemonium

I unsnapped my seat belt before leaning over to unsnap my newborn (foster) baby's basket seatbelt.

* * *

Flashback: A YEAR AGO

someone knocked on the door but I was in the middle of washing up so I thought they could wait a minute but the knocking kept going until it was more prominent " Coming now," I yelled as I _remembered_ that my death mother could not hear the door. I wiped my hands in the tea towel my mum had made in the death arts and crafts centre then went to the back door, I pulled open the door proceeding to look left and right. Since I couldn't see anyone with in a five mile radius I went to close the door but I heard a loud wailing sound and looked down, my mouth dropped open when I saw a rocking car seat with a Small baby warped in wool, silk and linen. A bag leaned next to it with the word necessities printed on it. I bent down and pulled the baby out gently capturing the note that dropped from the baby's fisted hand. It read:

**Dear beautiful woman and daughter who both live in the end of lane house please look after this baby , her name is Charmaine, I can't look after her as her parents are dead and I am on the verge of death also but I don want her to grow up in an orphanage thinking nobody loves her Thank you**

* * *

I paid the driver then got out. As if on cue a navy blue limo drew up on the sidewalk while I was pulling five sainsburys bags out of the trunk band my best friend Magnus Bane stepped out dressed in in his favourite most sparkly clothes

"Hey, how are you?" I asked rolling my eyes when he says " shhhhh, I'm admiring my god daughter," over dramatically putting his mango smelling hands over my mouth. After a moment I lick his hand " are you secretly a dog?" he asked me annoyed. " yep," i reply


End file.
